


Glorious

by Dr_Awkward



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, am i shipping gilmore with my own dnd character?, but i think that's vaild, i just want gilmore to find love, inspired by vex finding those letters in gilmore's room, this is so self-indulgent you guys, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Awkward/pseuds/Dr_Awkward
Summary: "Druids were sexy by nature, pun not intended. Their windswept hair and sun-kissed skin, delicate tattoos and toothy grins, it would honestly be criminal to meet one and not fall head-over-heels in love. At least, that’s what Shaun was telling himself as he lay in the grass next to the pretty boy with the curly hair and green eyes."When Matt talked about the letters from Gilmore's first boyfriend, my mind went wild, so this is the result of me being unable to stop thinking about it for a full year.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclosure - Amir is my DnD character. He's a human druid, in a homebrew circle 'Circle of the Sky' that is based around the weather and shit. This is self-indulgent bullshit but i love it.

Druids were sexy by nature, pun not intended. Their windswept hair and sun-kissed skin, delicate tattoos and toothy grins, it would honestly be criminal to meet one and not fall head-over-heels in love. At least, that’s what Shaun was telling himself as he lay in the grass next to the pretty boy with the curly hair and green eyes.

Amir Takash was beautiful in every sense of the word. The way the sun lit up his dark skin casting golden highlights over his freckled face. The way his delicate fingers traced intricate patterns across the air as he spoke. Hells, even just the curve where his neck met his shoulder was enough to make young Gilmore’s pupils turn to hearts. But it was more than that. It was how his smile took over his entire face when he was excited, it was how his laugh was a finer melody than any bard could craft. It was how he looked at Shaun like there was nothing on Exandria but the two of them in that moment, and they’d stay like that, side by side forever.

“Shaun? Hey, Shaun?”

Gilmore shook his head, refocusing and looking at Amir properly. The druid was looking at him with amusement, noticing how distracted he’d been. Well that certainly wasn’t like him. This boy was doing things to him no one else had managed before. No one rendered Shaun Gilmore speechless. But with eyes like that…

“Sorry my dear, I was miles away,” he grinned, trying to recover his composure of being caught out. Amir laughed, that sweet musical laugh.

“I could tell,” he grinned, shuffling closer to the sorcerer. He started tracing patterns in the air again, absent-mindedly druid-crafting daisies as he spoke. “Copper for your thoughts?”

Gilmore looked at the boy. His thoughts… he had so many, and all he yearned to share, and yet fought to covet. He wasn’t new to the concept of romance, but only a summer fling here or a casual flirt there… The way he felt with Amir was new territory. It scared him, but at the same time…

“A copper?” he scoffed sarcastically, playing up his persona in a moment of vulnerability. “Surely my many pearls of wisdom are worth more than that…”

Amir grinned. “Well, I’m afraid I’ve only got…” he sat up and unhooked his coin purse from his belt and looked inside – “2 silver and 6 copper on me, so that’s all I can offer.”

Gilmore looked at him – really looked at him. Looked at his easy smile and loving expression, and decided that in that moment, it was now or never.

“Tell you what, I’ll give you a discount…” he said, not putting much into the joke, and instead sitting up and capturing Amir in a kiss.

And it was glorious.

* * *

<><><> 

_Dearest Amir, _

_If I should think of love _

_I'd think of you, your arms uplifted, _

_Tying your hair back from your face, _

_The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders, _

_The soft curve of your winding head. _

_No melody is sweeter, nor could Ehlonna _

_So have bewitched. I think of this, _

_And all my universe becomes perfection. _

_But were you in my arms, Amir, _

_The happiness would take my breath away, _

_No thought could match that ecstasy, _

_No song encompass it, no other worlds. _

_If I should think of love, _

_I'd think of you._

_ I miss you greatly, my dear. Shandal is ever so dull without the light of your eyes to brighten my days. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder – and it is a bittersweet truth. What I wouldn’t give to have you by my side once more – I know it is a selfish and fanciful wish, but that’s never stopped me. _

_I have not, however, been idle in my heartache. My magic grows stronger, and I am certain that it won’t be long until I can finally open my business. Perhaps I’ll open a shop in the south of Marquette, and you can visit and we can be together once more. Perhaps. _

_As a token, I’ve enclosed a locket. Aside from looking simply fabulous, I’ve added a little touch of my own. Do let me know how it works. Wear it and think of me, as often as I find myself thinking of you. _

_I look forward to hearing from you, darling – I’m sure your own endeavours have been going as well, if not better. Write back soon – you are sorely missed. _

_I love you, _

_Shaun Geddmore xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a poet, so shout out to Shakespeare for his dope-ass sonnets. This was altered a little so it worked for the characters - I changed Orpheus to Ehlonna, Goddess of forests, nature and beauty.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I've written more, I'll post the rest of it at some point, probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Parties were not Amir’s comfort zone. He was used to forests, hilltops, fields, where civilisation was miles away and he could simply be one with his environment. Crowded taverns with copious amounts of booze and music simply didn’t suit him. But damn, it was worth it to see Shaun in his element.

He was holding court over the room effortlessly, a bejewelled goblet in his bejewelled hand, waving lazily but grandly as he regaled his friends with tales of magic and adventure, of lofty goals and towering aspirations. Not a soul in the room was immune to his charms, least of all Amir, who hung on his boyfriend’s every word, ignoring his discomfort in the crowded space. And not for the first time, Amir found himself wondering how he got so lucky. It was inarguable that Shaun could have had any man in that room, or indeed the world if he so chose, but somehow it was him – the shy boy with the gangly limbs - who got the privilege to lay by his side. He’d forever be thankful.

“To the future!” Gilmore finished, raising his goblet in the air, grinning his famous grin. The rest of the room followed suit, a unanimous “To the future!” echoing about. Amir met Shaun’s eyes, and the sorcerer’s cocky grin softened into a love-filled smile. Amir’s heart melted in his chest.

The people in the tavern broke off into groups, as their courtier for the evening was apparently finished. Gilmore hopped off the table he’d been sitting on and strode over to Amir, taking his hand tightly.

“And how are you doing, my dear? Holding up okay?” His voice was soft and smooth as velvet, and felt like home.

“Better now,” he smiled in reply, and the two boys looked into each other’s eyes, warmth flooding Amir’s heart as the world seemed to slow down around them. The music was distant, the chatter a million miles away. All that mattered was Shaun.

“As much fun as I’m having,” Gilmore spoke, his voice gentle, “I do have a room booked upstairs that looked rather comfortable indeed, should you want to retire to it.”

A light blush formed on Amir’s cheeks, not missing the subtle cock to his boyfriend’s eyebrows. He squeezed Shaun’s hands tighter.

“That sounds great,” he replied, and soon the two boys slipped away from the party, making their way upstairs.

The kiss that followed was magical. Gilmore holding him tight, back against the door as hands explored the godly form of the boy in front of him. It was electric, fast yet tender, and when they finally made their way, half-dressed to the bed…

It was a glorious night indeed.

* * *

_Darling Shaun, _

_I confess, I’m not quite the wordsmith you are with your bardic sonnets and pretty words, but I hope my feelings come across all the same. You bring out love in me I don’t think I could even begin to describe with words. _

_There’s this saying we have in druidic –_

_It’s said ‘grianmhar agus alainn’, and roughly translates to ‘sunkissed and beautiful’ - it’s a saying we use to describe someone who’s beautiful inside and out, the perfect soul to entwine to ours. It’s been said here a lot, and it always makes me think of you. You’re my perfect soul. My grianmhar agus alainn. And no matter how far you may be, our hearts will be entwined so long as our love persists. _

_The locket is beautiful, and it works perfectly. It’s the talk of the circle – and made you something of a celebrity. If you did in fact set up shop here, the others would just die of excitement. I’ll try not to get my hopes up, but know that no matter how long it takes, you’ll always be welcome in my home. _

_I made some flowers for you – some bittersweet nightshade. They remind me of you. Beautiful and powerful. Not only do they look nice, but I thought maybe you could make use of them in some of your potions? Hopefully my enchantment kept them alive in the envelope okay. _

_I miss you. I wish you were here. Life just isn’t the same without you. _

_I love you. _

_Amir xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget about this? Mayhaps. But here, have a chapter if you like.

All good things must come to an end. And when Amir told him that he had to leave for the Suuthan Volcano to completely integrate into his druidic circle, Shaun knew that was the beginning of their end. They sat together in his bedroom, the purple satins and golden trinkets feeling suddenly inappropriate in the moment.   
“…I don’t know when I’ll be back… If I’ll be back. They might want me to work with at the circle, or send me off on some vision quest or something? They’re being vague about it, but... Oh, Gods, Shaun I don’t know. I don’t want to leave.”  
Shaun put a strong but soft hand on Amir’s face, tenderly stroking away the tears beginning to fall.   
“Darling… Amir it’s going to be okay. Hey – hey look at me, dear…”  
Amir’s watery green eyes raised to look at Shaun’s bright blue ones. The druid bit his lip to stop it from shaking, and Shaun smiled encouragingly.   
“Listen to me. It’s alright. You’re going to be amazing in your circle. Gods know those crusty old druids could use a fresh, fabulous face like yours to brighten up the place.”  
A thick, choked sob. It encouraged Shaun to continue.   
“And we’re going to be alright, too. You could travel to the very end of the planes themselves, and it still wouldn’t break the bond we share. I love you. No secretive druid circle in the mountains is going to change that.”  
Amir nodded, unconvinced, but consoled all the same. Shaun looked at the sadness on his boyfriend’s face, and sighed. “Come here, darling.”  
They embraced, Amir holding on so tight it was like he was afraid to let go. Shaun stroked his soft curly hair, partially to comfort him, but also himself.   
“And besides,” he continued, slowly laying back with Amir in his arms. “You’re not leaving for another, what, two months? We can achieve lots in that time.”  
Amir laughed, removing his head from the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to look into his eyes.   
“Oh yeah?” he asked, feeling a little better by the second. “Like what?”  
Gilmore made a show of considering his options, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. “Well…” he began, cocking his head to one side with a grin. He shifted, Amir suddenly finding himself lying on his back with the glorious Gilmore straddling his hips, their faces so close he could feel the smirk on Shaun’s face. “I can certainly think of a few ways to spend the time.   
Amir sighed happily. The subject was far from dropped, he knew that. But for now, Shaun was right. They had plenty of time to enjoy one another’s company. So enjoy it they did. 

As he ran his fingers through Shaun’s long dark locks, a grin came across his face. He’d make sure their remaining time together was going to be simply glorious. 

_Dearest Amir, _

_Please forgive the lateness of this letter, life here has been hectic. With nothing but work and studies, I’ve barely had time to sleep. I don’t mean to make excuses – I just want you to know I haven’t forgotten you. I don’t think I ever could. _

_ I hope everything is well in your circle – I can only imagine how far your magic has come since we last saw each other – I hope to witness is first hand someday. The power you pull from the world around you is something that will never cease to amaze and bewitch me. _

_ I have big news – very big news. Geddmore’s Glorious Goods has really begun to take off over here, and I’ve finally made enough to move to Tal’Dorei and set my business up over there. This is a massive step for me – Tal’Dorei is a continent of arcana and commerce, and offers so many more opportunities than I have here. _

_ As with all news, however, this is bittersweet. Tal’Dorei is quite aways away, and with the move, I suspect our letters will become few and far between. It’s a thought that breaks my heart, but I’m sure you of all people will understand. I of course will continue to write – sooner my very hand falls off than I stop receiving word from you. I love you, Amir Takash. And I suspect that, no matter where our lives will take us, a piece of me always will. You opened my heart to love, and that is something a man doesn’t just forget. _

_ But listen to me. Talking like this is goodbye. It’s not. I’m confident. I shall continue to write, and continue to anticipate your responses with a beating heart. _

_Your grianmhar agus alainn,_   


_ Shaun Geddmore xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

He stopped writing, of course. They both did. Distance is a cruel pantalone, driving young lovers apart. They found others. And they found lives – bigger and greater than the ones they’d found each other in. Shaun Gilmore was a self-made man, coming to Tal’Dorei with nothing and making everything. He met many – including the illustrious, intrepid Vox Machina. He fell in love. He had his heart broken. Many times each. He almost died, and he lived more than he ever imagined he would. He made it. He lived a life that could only be described as a success. 

Finding out about Vax’ildan’s passing had been a dagger to the chest. Even if they’d outlived their time as lovers, he’d hoped their time as friends wouldn’t be so constrictive. Fate was cruel, the gods crueller, but he learned to deal with it, just as everyone had to. 

He stayed close to Vox Machina. He found a close friend in Keyleth, and he soon understood Vax’s choice. She was quite a woman. He also unintentionally found himself in the role of ‘fun uncle’ for the De Rolo children – all five of them. Once Vex found out a child could be wowed into silence with a couple of colourful flashes, she’d push them into his care when she needed a nap – not that he could possibly blame her. Slaying dragons and killing gods were one thing, but parenthood was a whole different ball game. He was happy to help any way he could. 

It was one of those days. He stood by the Sun Tree in the centre of Whitestone, creating small illusions for the children to chase, clapping their hands with glee. He waved a bejewelled hand in the air, forming a tiny chroma conclave for the children to defeat with their stick wands and toy swords. Even he could admit the appeal – the chromatic dragons would have been much more amusing and much less horrific if they’d been this size the whole time. He laughed to himself, watching as the local children joined the De Rolos in smiting Raishan with their tiny fists. And it was then he heard the voice.   
“I don’t believe it. Shaun Geddmore?”  
Geddmore – now there was a name he hadn’t heard in a while. He looked up curiously, to see what ghost of his past had followed him to Whitestone, and his jaw dropped. 

A man. Dark skin, dark hair, freckles covering every inch of the man’s exposed skin. A green cloak wrapped around his slight frame, and a look of delighted shock was painted on his features. For the first time in a very, very long time, the Glorious Gilmore found himself speechless. He took a moment to correct himself.   
“I don’t-“ he began, staring in shock. “Amir Takar?”  
A grin spread across Amir’s face, as he rushed forward, taking Gilmore in a warm friendly embrace. After recovering from his shock, Gilmore wrapped his arms around his friend.  
“Shaun,” smiled Amir. “It’s been too long.”  
“Agreed,” Gilmore responded. He held his old friend close. And that moment, the sun high in the sky, surrounded by the sound of children’s laughter, and held by his oldest friend…   
  
That moment was glorious. 


End file.
